Talk:Yomotsu Hirasaka
Rinnegan Shouldn't this be listed as Rinnegan jutsu ?--Oranjelo100 (talk) 07:04, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :Pro-ba-bly... but I'd wait. • Seelentau 愛 議 08:54, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Where's the evidence?--Elveonora (talk) 10:12, July 9, 2014 (UTC) :::No evidence, but its correlation with her dimensional technique. -- KotoTalk Page- 10:56, July 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::Evidence is clear her Rinnegan can shift dimensions so it obvious it also has ability to travel between them and opening portals doesn't require hand seals so its even more evidence its dojutsu.--Oranjelo100 (talk) 20:36, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Momoshiki or Urashiki In episode 55 who opened the portal? Momoshik asked Urashiki about his search, followed by a portal opening with a view of Earth, which Momoshiki questioned was Kaguya's region. Given the nature of the conversion, Urashiki would have been the one to open the portal to enlighten Momoshiki of his search no? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 12:53, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :This is a jutsu of Rinnegan (or Rinne-sharingan).--Sharingan91 (talk) 13:05, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::It's not. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:23, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Momoshiki stormed out on Urashiki, so it would make more sense it it was Momoshiki who used it.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 14:32, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm of the opposite opinion, as Momoshiki questioned the planet being Kaguya's as he set his eyes on it through the portal. Doesn't seem to make sense for him to open a portal, and proceed to question where it had opened. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:07, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::I agree. It has been shown that other people can pass through this technique. I believe that it was Urashiki who used this technique and Momoshiki passed through.--Steveo920 (talk) 16:50, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :It was Urushiki... I mean, he was the one to find Earth in the first place.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 18:42, April 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Momoshiki and Kinshiki have moved through the dimensions of Kaguya (Ice and Lava).--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:57, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :::But Kinshiki has his own space-time technique that greatly resembles Kamui visually.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 23:43, April 25, 2018 (UTC) Have we reached a conclusion? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 01:26, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :I think it was Urashiki that used it. Momoshiki is seemingly always with Kinshiki and can easily use Kinshiki's Space-time ninjutsu to travel. Urashiki did visit and survey Earth so its likely that its him using it. Princeharris1993 04:26, April 27, 2018 (UTC) But Urashiki was very surprised when they both started to leave through the portal...if he were the one to open it up for them right infront of them, why would he act so surprised they were leaving?--RexGodwin (talk) 09:32, April 27, 2018 (UTC) :It could be that he opened the portal just to show them Earth, without necessarily going there already. Omnibender - Talk - 16:52, April 27, 2018 (UTC) Urashiki's Space-Time Doujutsu Should we consider creating a separate page with the above title? This way we're not assuming its literally the same as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki's Kekkei Mōra jutsu. We'll maintain a level of consistency with how Shin Uchiha's Space–Time Dōjutsu was handled. Lastly, we can safely add it to the Rinnegan's info box as an anime-only jutsu. I'm aware of the fact that his Rinnegan seemingly played no visible role initially; however, since his Rinnegan was unveiled, his eyes were emphasized each time since. --Klue (talk) 18:44, December 7, 2019 (UTC)